The Legacy
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: “I think I found something.” Paige said. Her skrying crystal had landed. On a strange part of the map. “Uh… isn’t that where Cole’s old penthouse was?” Piper asked.
1. Dangerous Stranger

ME: Hi again people.  
  
CDD: What are you doing now Lady Blade?  
  
ME: Writing a Charmed fic.  
  
KAIBA: Aren't all your fics charmed?  
  
CDD: You are such a suck up. Then again, you most likely don't want to get thrown in the chibi fortress again.  
  
ME: (blinks) Be nice. Do the disclaimer please CDD  
  
CDD: (glares slightly) Fine. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Charmed. Although if she owned either, the world would need a saviour.  
  
ME: I heard that.  
  
CDD: (gulps and looks around for a route of escape)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: Chris' past, is finally revealed, when a mystery threat appears. Who turns out to be more then they can handle. Enter the new Source, and things start to get a little out of hand. (A/N: This is way AU, so don't be surprised by what you find)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Legacy.  
  
Chapter 1 – Dangerous Stranger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris wondered why Leo was so set against him sometimes. "Mabe he knows something." Chris thought to himself. Then again What could Leo know that could make him distrust Chris. Chris didn't have a clue. But he knew that the time would soon come. The time he had been waiting for. The time that Wyatt would change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the underworld, a face, hidden by shadows, smiled. Knowing that soon, it would be time, Time to strike out. Time to rid it's self of its one true threat. Time to rid it's self of the one who caused it trouble from the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris sat watching baby Wyatt playing with blocks. He looked at Chris, as though he wanted to trust him but didn't know how. That was when the door blew off of it's hinges with a loud crash. Wyatt looked at Chris as if to ask "What the hell was that?" Chris picked up Wyatt. He knew who it was. He just never thought it would come so soon.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige, were already ready to banish another demon. But that wasn't what walked through the door. What walked through the door was an almost exact look-a-like of Leo. He had Leo's hair and eyes. It was his face that was different. He glared at Chris.  
  
Chris passed baby Wyatt to Piper. The three sisters looked confused. "Take him and go." Chris said. The other man smirked. The evil radiated from him. "What's wrong little brother? Afraid of a repeat in history? This time I won't let you be born. If you don't exist you can't stop me." The man glared fiercely. Chris didn't glare. Paige went to transport them away. But somehow the man stopped her. She could feel it. It was like he had taken away the ability to orb. Piper just thought of him as another demon. She went to freeze him. But was totally shocked when he didn't freeze like she had expected.  
  
"What's wrong Mommy dearest? You look as though you just found out your power doesn't work on witches." Piper, Phoebe and Paige were still shocked. Chris looked at the stranger. "You can't just kill them." Chris said. "Why not Chris? So afraid of not being born?" The stranger asked. Chris glared. "Listen to me Wyatt. It's not about me. You want to kill our mother, and your aunts?" Chris said. That was it. Piper fainted in shock.  
  
Phoebe and Paige were still watching the show. "No, not really. It's the only way I can make sure that you will never be born." Wyatt said. (A/N: If you haven't figured out that it's Wyatt by now, then there is nothing I can do to help you) Chris looked at him. "Don't make me do it Wyatt. You know I don't want to." Chris seemed to beg. Phoebe and Paige both wondered if Chris had the power to destroy the man that was obviously Wyatt from the future.  
  
Wyatt smirked. "You think you can beat me? THAT is a laugh Chris. I mean seriously, do you think that I honestly have no idea of how little power you have, compared to me?" Wyatt said. "I wouldn't kill you. Not even to save myself. Or the world. But I know someone that won't let their family ties with you stop them from doing the right thing." Chris said. "You wouldn't dare call her. You know she'd kill me without a second thought." Wyatt said. "That is why I want you to step down now. I don't want to call her." Chris said. Wyatt glared. "I'll kill you before you can call her." Wyatt said.  
  
He powered up a large black ball of energy. Chris bit his lip. "I'm sorry Wyatt." Chris said as Wyatt fired the energy ball at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Woah, I left a cliffie.  
  
CDD: O.........K........ You know Lady Blade. You are an evil genius, and a crazy person at the same time.  
  
ME: (rolls eyes) O.K. CDD whatever. By the way. Please R&R and tell me what you think. When I get five reviews. I'll update again. And please be kind, coz this is my first Charmed fic. 


	2. The New Source

ME: Hi again people. Wow, I actually got reviews?  
  
CDD: I know miracles happen but I never thought there would be THAT much of a miracle.  
  
ME: Shut up CDD. (hits CDD over the head with a frying pan)  
  
CDD: (seeing stars)  
  
ME: I do not own Charmed. But I do own my new character that I am introducing. And my own evil version of Wyatt. =D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Legacy.  
  
Chapter 2 – The New Source.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"PHOENIX! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Chris yelled. Suddenly, the dark energy stopped in its tracks. In front of Chris, stood a young girl that had long, black, waist-length hair. It was curled at the bottom. Yet it waved from the bottom, all the way to the top of her head. She had her hair parted in the middle and her fringe brushed to one side. Her eyes shone black, like a black pearl, with the dark power that she had used. Wyatt backed away in terror. The girl was completely dressed in black. She wore black knee high boots, a black skirt that reached just below her knees, and a black long- sleeved t-shirt, that had flared sleeves and was slightly low cut. She wore black fingerless gloves on her small hands. Around her neck as a gold medallion, with the symbol of the Charmed ones on it. The symbol that was on the book of shadows.  
  
She glared at Wyatt fiercely. Wyatt glared back. "Would you really kill me Phoenix?" Wyatt asked. "If I have to kill you, then I will. You should know that better then anyone." The girl said. Wyatt glared at her. Then at Chris. "I'll be back. Neither of you can protect them forever." Wyatt said. Then he orbed out of the room. Leaving the two sisters stunned. Piper still hadn't regained consciousness yet. Phoebe looked at the girl. She seemed familiar somehow. But she wasn't sure why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They finally managed to get Piper to regain consciousness. Piper glared slightly. "I want to know what is going on right now." Piper said. Phoenix smirked slightly. "You never ask politely Aunt Piper you simply demand. That's what gives you the strength to be a demon." Phoenix said. She was leaning against a wall, with her arms folded across her chest. Her head leaned forward slightly and her eyes were closed. Piper fumed. "What do you think I am? Some kind of power hungry-"Piper was cut off by Phoenix's laughter. "No I don't. But when I first came to the manor, it was so easy to wind you up. Unfortunately, it was just part of my nature to wind people up. I mean I used to tease everyone. Wyatt and Chris were easy to tease." Phoenix said. Her eyes shining with old memories that had yet to be written.  
  
"O.K. who exactly are you?" Piper asked Phoenix. "I'm your niece, the child of Cole and Phoebe, and the new source. At your service." Phoenix said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know I'm evil. But I promise I will explain how all of this happens next chapter.  
  
CDD: THAT is going to take a lot of explaining.  
  
ME: Shut up, I have a reason. So =P  
  
CDD: I give up.  
  
ME: Please R&R, coz I still won't update unless I get five reviews for the chapter. 


	3. The Truth From The Demon's Mouth

ME: Woah, you guys really like me?  
  
CDD: Why should they like you?  
  
ME: At least I'm not a chibi devil that flies around all day long.  
  
CDD: (pouts)  
  
ME: Awe you know I can't resist when you pout like that. (throws CDD a basket ball)  
  
CDD: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
ME: O.K. I really think I need to thank all my reviewers. O_O! There are a hell of a lot. WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM?!?!?!?!  
  
CDD: They just arrived from another planet.  
  
ME: Shut up CDD (whacks CDD over the head with something) Behave yourself.  
  
CDD: (glares)  
  
ME: O.K. here it goes. Please forgive me if I miss you. I do not mean to.  
  
FREEZEWIND – Hiya Freezewind-Chan. Thankies for reviewing. Hehehehehehehe And look. I updated. (grins)  
  
ANARRA – Uh... if ya hadn't noticed, I am naturally weird. And what's wrong with a girl source? (grins evilly to self) Anyways, thanks for reviewing.  
  
DEVONNY – Hehe, I am continuing. See. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
  
ALICIA - You wanted a reaction huh? Hmn....... Well..... (grins evilly to self once again)  
  
CHRISTINE17 – Well....... Now that you mention it...... (grins with evil grin of death) O_O! YOU GAVE ME IDEA'S!!! O_O! Idea's are bad when they come to me. O_O! Then again. (starts smirking to self about the damage that I will cause)  
  
SLAGER – O.K. let's get this right. I did say all would be explained next chapter. So despite the confusion, It's not that bad. Anyways, If I told you everything, then how would I carry on with the fic?  
  
PIPER+LEO4EVA – Hmn......... well I am updating. Here it is, the next chaopter of my crazy fic. O_O!  
  
AK8 – Look. I'm updating. Yaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
CHRISSY – The reason I ask for so many reviews, is because I have fics that I have updated, and hardly anyone reviews, because they take it for granted that I will update. That is why I ask for so many reviews. Because if I don't get reviews, I have no idea how the story is going, or what anyone really thinks of it. It's mainly a guideline so that the fic doesn't get really boring. LOL!  
  
NEVER BE TAKEN ALIVE – I enjoy being evil. That is the whole idea of being me. Anyone that knows me knows that. Trust me. Most people want to kill me that know me. LOL! As for cliffies, I love writing them when I can.  
  
X3 – Yeah, Phoenix is kinda mellow ain't she. Hmn.......... I might have to change that. (grins evilly)  
  
CHARMEDCHIK11 – Thanks for reviewing and saying that Phoenix is cool. She is kinda a creation of my mind. LOL!  
  
VEN – Thanks for reviewing. Oh and here is the next chapter. I update every week.  
  
KCBN – Hehe, CDD is having an inferiority complex. But I am gonna add lots of Chris. XD  
  
MARIKA – MARIKA-CHAN!!! YOU REVIEWED!!! Hehe, I am continuing, and I am sorta loosing my mind at the same time. (thinks abut the fact that my foot got crushed during football yesterday) Stupid aggressive players. Anyways. XD AND PHOENIX IS THE NEW SOURCE BECAUSE I SAID SO!!! Besides, a girl source is cooler then a guy. Girls can be much more eviller then guys when they want. XDXD  
  
O.K. I think that is everyone. God damn it. HOW MANY OF YOU REVIEWED??? O_O! I should be appreciative. But that was scary. After one day I looked in my inbox after updating and there was 11 reviews already. Scary ne?  
  
CDD: Shut up and get on with the story oh great one. I mena you have a fortress of muses to keep under control.  
  
ME: (whacks CDD over the head) Hehe O.K. people I don't own Charmed. But I own my version of evil Wyatt, and Phoenix. So no suing me please. Besides I only have a CD collection of rock and heavy metal that no one except me likes. Hehe. (blushes) O_O! Now on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Legacy.  
  
Chapter 3 - The Truth From The Demon's Mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I would just like to say. That Phoenix is about five years older then Wyatt. By my estimation. I'm not saying it's a perfect estimation, but I figure it is. So let's not make a big deal out of it. She's supposed to be the baby that Phoebe miscarried in..... What damn season was it again? O_O! NVM I'm sure Phoebe didn't lose more then one baby. So we all know what baby I'm talking about. Thanks for your patience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait, what did you say?" Phoebe was in terrible shock now. Phoenix blinked. Then it was as if she just realised that Phoebe was there. "Oh sorry. I guess you will want me to explain everything." Phoenix said. "Oh no, I want CHRIS to explain everything." Piper said. Paige rolled her eyes. She seemed to be the only calm person apart from Chris. Who seemed calmer once Wyatt was gone. "LEO!" Paige yelled. Leo orbed into the room. "What's going on now? Did Chris do some..... thing?" Leo trailed off when he saw the extra occupant in the room. "Why so quick to blame him Leo?" Phoenix asked. It was terrible. Leo was stuttering over his words. Piper was pissed off. Phoebe was in shock, and Paige was trying not to laugh at the look on all their faces.  
  
Finally Piper regained some control over her anger. "Chris, I want to know what is going on." Piper said. Phoenix smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" Phoenix asked. Making Piper's blood boil. "Stop it Phoenix. You're not supposed to wind her up." Chris said. Phoenix grinned. "I'm sorry. I didn't exactly love the journey. That was one quick call little cousin." Phoenix said. Chris rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to have to call you. I was hoping there wouldn't have to be bloodshed." Chris said. "I can understand that. But we have no options. You knew that when you called me. Now I have to go track down that spoiled older brother of yours and either kick some sense into his ungrateful ass, or kill him." Phoenix said. "OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Piper yelled.  
  
The two young people stopped in their tracks. "NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL I GET AN EXPLANATION!!!" Piper yelled. Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I keep forgetting that I'm the source and your mom can't hurt me." Phoenix said. Chris glared. "Speak for yourself. Oh great ruler of the underworld." Chris said. "HEY! That is a title." Phoenix said. "SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!" Piper yelled. Making both Phoenix and Chris jump out of their skins.  
  
"Well, we can either shut up, or tell you what's going on, we can't do both." Phoenix said. Still wanting to get a rise out of Piper. Piper only gave one swift glare, and Phoenix shut up. "Damn, that's the look I always got when I pushed it too far." Phoenix thought. She sat down in an arm chair and pouted. Chris sighed. "Well?" Piper urged Chris on.  
  
Chris bit his lip. "I don't know where to start." Chris said. "Start with who you are." Paige said. He nodded. "Well you see you know I'm from the future. Well I'm Piper's son. Leo was my father. He always seemed to have more time for Wyatt them for me. So sometimes it didn't feel like it." Chris said. Making Leo's jaw drop. Piper had no idea how to respond. "Nice crowd stopper kiddo." Phoenix said. Chris bit his lip. "Well, carry on and tell them how the big bad world was." Phoenix said. Chris knew that was her way of telling him to get on with the story.  
  
"Well, for as long as I remembered, Wyatt had the greatest powers. He was always stronger then me. He was always better at everything. I used to get annoyed. But I also looked up to my brother. Wyatt inspired me to work harder in classes. Especially when I felt low. He always seemed to know. So even though everyone seemed to love him best. He always seemed to care enough for everyone put together. Then one day, when I was about eight. There was a knock on the door. When my mom opened it, there was a girl at the front door. That was Phoenix." Chris said.  
  
"I was about fifteen then." Phoenix decided to carry on. "After you were told you had miscarried a boy. The demons took me to some place, where they rejuvenated me, and put me in some new family. A family where they thought my dark powers would grow and I would become darker like my father. But I didn't. I preferred to help people rather then hurt them. When I was fourteen, the demons came looking for me. They told me that I was their queen. The new source. That I had a duty to rule the underworld, like my father had, and have the same invincible power. But I didn't want the invincible power. So I wanted to find my mother. The great Phoebe Halliwell. The Charmed one. I thought my mother could help me control the darkness. I finally found you all when I was about fifteen. Chris was eight. Wyatt was ten." Phoenix said.  
  
Phoebe bit her lip. "So you're saying that now, you're about six, and you have no idea that I exist?" Phoebe asked. "Pretty much. When Wyatt is ten, you'll see me properly for the first time." Phoenix said. "Why did they call you Phoenix?" Paige asked. "I didn't think demons cared for calling you a name that began with a P?" Piper added. Phoenix smirked. "They thought I would be my father. The phoenix from the ashes. I think they have learned that they cannot manipulate me." Phoenix said.  
  
"So how did you become the source?" Phoebe asked. "She did it to protect all of us." Chris said. Carrying on with the story. Phoenix looked relieved to not have to carry on. "Demons kept coming to the house and attacking us. When my mother was nearly killed, along with me and Wyatt getting hurt. Phoenix decided that she would go and rule the underworld to keep us protected from harm. She always used her power as the ruler to do better things. She made sure that demons could no longer hunt innocents. Only animals." Chris said. Phoebe looked confused. Phoenix looked down. "It's better then nothing you know." Phoenix mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, when Phoenix arrived, she treated me and Wyatt the same. There was no favouritism. She didn't train us differently. She didn't treat us differently. When we needed her, she was always there. Even when she was in the underworld. That's why I was able to call her so quickly to this time." Chris said. The others looked astonished at this outcome. A source of all evil, that was STOPPING all evil. A half demon, half witch, that seemed to have the most tremendous power.  
  
"When Wyatt was fifteen, I noticed him doing horrible things with his magic. Like making the girls bathing suits disappear. Or orbing a cows head into a guys locker. Once he orbed a whole bunch of rats into a girls locked, and she became very ill from the bites." Chris said. He shuddered at the memories. Wyatt laughing, and the girl screaming. Not having a clue what was going on. "One day, it went too far. A rabid dog got loose in the school, and bit a boy. He was sick, that he nearly died. Even after a couple of Rabies' shots. I thought that I HAD to tell my mother. So I told Wyatt to stop what he was doing or I would tell mom. He glared at me. I never saw him show hate towards me. It scared me. He told me that I'd be the next one if I didn't keep my mouth shut. But Phoenix overheard what was going on." Chris said.  
  
"She had been watching Wyatt. She had sensed the evil growing. She was trying to find a cure for it, before it got out of hand." Chris bit his lip. "I remember hearing the shouting that night. My mom was so determined that Wyatt was perfect. But Phoenix refused to let up. Then again, she has NEVER given up on anything in her life." Chris said quietly.  
  
"I remember them going up to Wyatt's room to see him practising dark magic." Chris said. "I'll never forget that day. I was never the same after that. Because that was when Wyatt decided that being a good little boy was too much hard work. He destroyed our mother. Then wrecked the whole manor. The only reason that I survived it, was because Phoenix managed to protect me with some sort of shield. I'll never know how she got out alive. Because she will never tell me." Chris said quietly.  
  
"My god." Paige didn't know what else to say. Chris bit his lip. "That's not all. Wyatt took the opportunity to try and find Paige and Phoebe, who had left the manor to lead their own lives. Aunt Phoebe with Uncle Jason, and Aunt Paige with Uncle Richard. I remember Phoenix teleporting away in a burst of flames. Then bringing my two Aunts and Uncles to the manor." Chris was shaking. Piper could see this. But there was something she had to know.  
  
"What happened after that?" Piper asked. "The world went to shit pretty quick." Phoenix said. "What does that mean?" Paige asked. "Everyone found out about magic. But Wyatt didn't make it a good awakening. Soon humans were hunting witches and doing what they could to kill them. Making our numbers dwindle drastically." Chris said.  
  
"That was when we decided to send Chris back into the past to save the future." Phoenix said. "What gave you the right to decide for him?" Piper asked. Feeling a little protective, after finally realising that Chris was her son. "Because Phoenix was the source. She still is. Her coming back here was a little dangerous especially if she had to stay here for a while." Chris said. "It looks like I'm going to have to stay here for awhile anyways now." Phoenix said. She smiled and curled into the chair. Quickly falling asleep. "Isn't she about the only one who can stop evil Wyatt of the future?" Paige asked. "Yeah, but she will know if we're in trouble." Chris answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O_O! THAT was a long chapter.  
  
CDD: (wakes up) What?  
  
ME: (slaps CDD) DAMN IT!!! YOU SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE THING!!!  
  
CDD: I couldn't help it.  
  
ME: (rolls eyes) Please R&R people. Tell me what you think. I always appreciate it. Like I said before. I only update after I've had five reviews at least. C ya L8r people. 


	4. Strange Awakenings

ME: Hi people.  
  
CDD: GOD DAMMIT!!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE REVIEW!?!?!  
  
ME: (glares) Shut up CDD. Some people reviewed.  
  
CDD: (glares)  
  
ME: And once again, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed.  
  
CATHY – Uh.............. I would say something but giving the plot away is a bad thing. Oh and Cole was cool in my opinion. But I do apreiciate if you don't like him. (  
  
FREEZEWIND – You know I love tom torture people. (((  
  
X3 – Awe, thank you for saying it good. ( And I am updating.  
  
O_O! Is that everyone?  
  
CDD: Who cares?  
  
ME: CDD, you seem to have some issues at the moment. Wanna share?  
  
CDD: NO! Maybe later, when the readers aren't here.  
  
ME: Awe. (pats CDD on head) We'll discuss it while they're reading O.K?  
  
CDD: (nods and sits on Lady Blade's lap)  
  
ME: Awe. (hugs CDD) I do not own Charmed. Or any of the characters, except for evil Wyatt, and Phoenix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Legacy  
  
Chapter 4 – Strange Awakenings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris was sat on the floor next to Phoenix's chair. "What's wrong Chris?" Chris looked up at Piper. "It's hard. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin the future." Chris said. "I guess I can't blame you for that. But is Phoenix really who she says she is?" Piper asked. "Yeah. She is defiantly who she says she is. She's proved it over and over again." Chris said. "You seem close to her." Piper said. Chris smiled. "Phoenix was the older sister that I never had. She taught me and Wyatt a lot. Wyatt even looked up to her for awhile. Before he decided to turn evil." Chris said. Piper bit her lip. She still found it hard to believe that her baby, who was sleeping upstairs, would one day become more evil then anything they had ever faced.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe. It was hard for you to believe it when Phoenix told you. But Phoenix wouldn't let you run away from the truth. She made you face it? Even if it was a few minutes before you died." Chris said quietly. "You said that I died when you were about thirteen, right?" Piper said. "Yeah. Phoenix made sure she looked after me. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe did too. But mostly Phoenix did. I guess she felt bad for what happened." Chris said. Piper looked at the other girl, really looked at her, for the first time. "How old is she?" Piper asked. Really it was a question that Phoebe should've been asking. But Phoebe was still in shock, and Paige had made her go and lie down.  
  
"Well when I was thirteen, she was twenty. I'm eighteen now, so she's about twenty five. She used to have hopes about getting married and having kids. But now she's afraid to." Chris said quietly. "Why?" Piper asked. She didn't mean to be nosy. But curiosity for the future, and what it held made her ask more questions. "Because she doesn't want any child of hers to have to rule the underworld like she has to." Chris said. Piper nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shadow-like portal appeared outside the manor. A face hidden in shadows, grinned menacingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoenix woke up suddenly. "What's wrong Phoenix?" Chris asked. "You had all better run. Right now." Phoenix said. She was almost shaking in fear. "Why? What's wrong Phoenix? Tell me what's happening?" Chris had never seen Phoenix scared. "Just go. All of you. Because this could get messy." Phoenix said. Chris looked at Piper. Then looked at Phoenix. "Whatever it is, I'm staying. We're family remember. We stick together." Chris said. Phoenix sighed. "I need you to make sure that everyone else goes. I can't risk them being in danger. Get them into a car, and drive as fast as you can. Orb them away from here. Just get going." Phoenix said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Piper said. Phoenix's eyes turned from the brown/blue mix that they had been before, to the luminous black that they had been when she had faced future Wyatt. "Just go now. I have to deal with this alone. You may not like it Aunt Piper, and I've always had great respect for you. Try and have some respect for me. This is something I have to do on my own." Phoenix said quietly. Piper nodded. Chris went to warn Paige and Phoebe. Piper got Leo to orb her and Wyatt, while Chris orbed Phoebe and Paige out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group arrived outside Richard's home. "What does Phoenix have to face that she has to face it on her own?" Piper asked Chris. "WHAT?" Phoebe yelled. (A/N: O.K. I think I'm making everyone slightly OOC but it's fun. So sue me ^_____^) The others were trying to clean out their ears. At least they were used to Piper yelling. "YOU LET MY DAUGHTER STAY AT THE MANOR TO FACE SOME UNKNOWN THING ALL ON HER OWN?!?!?!?!" Phoebe's face was bright red. Chris bit his lip. "Phoenix wanted to face it on her own. She wouldn't tell us what it was. But she obviously knows. She'll meet us here soon I hope." Chris said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoenix waited. Her fear wasn't really for herself. It was for the others. She didn't want them to be anymore shocked then they already were. She also didn't want them to get hurt. They would make it so that they would fight this presence. She waited for what she knew was coming. She heard the door open on it's own. She looked at the man standing in the doorway. "Hello father." Phoenix said quietly.  
  
Cole stood smiling slightly. (A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist. I cried when Cole died. He was great) "You made them all leave. Were you afraid I would hurt them?" Cole asked. "No. Not really. I was mainly afraid that they would suffer even more of a shock. They've had enough surprises. And I also know that a fight would've broken out here. There isn't a need for anymore fighting if it can be helped. Chris is already hurting because we have to fight Wyatt." Phoenix said quietly. "You're wise for your age." Cole said. "Maybe wiser then you?" Phoenix phrased it as a question. "Maybe you are. If I had done what you have done. I still would've been with your mother. I guess I was a coward. Instead of following what I knew was right, I allowed myself to be corrupted by the power I had." Cole said quietly.  
  
Phoenix nodded. "Maybe you were. Maybe things could've been different. There is not much point in dwelling on the past father. Even in the future, they don't know that you're alive. Although it's still a mystery how that happened." Phoenix said. "I may tell you about it later. But now, you have to go and see your mother. She'll be worrying about you." Cole said. "Just remember. Keep out of sight. Not even Chris can know you're here." Phoenix said. Cole patted Phoenix on the head good naturedly. Phoenix glared slightly. "I'm not a dog. You know?" Phoenix said. "No, but you are my daughter, so deal with being patted on the head." Cole said. He disappeared in a flash of flames.  
  
Phoenix sighed. There was still much to be revealed. But not now. Now she had to go and find the others. Maybe later, everything would be explained. But not at the moment. Phoenix, still needed to think about how she could do this. How she could deal with Wyatt without hurting someone else. She disappeared in a burst of flames to find her family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Well, that was a definite turn of events. O_O!  
  
CDD: (curled up on Lady Blade's lap sleeping)  
  
ME: Awe. He sleeping so peacefully. Please R&R, and I don't think I need to ask for the 5 reviews. I get enough of them . But I promise to update every week. So Monday or Tuesday, this will always be updated. ^_____^ 


	5. Enter New Arrivals

ME: HI PEOPLE!!!  
  
CDD: O_O! WHY DO WE HAVE TO CONTINUE THIS?  
  
ME: Because, I am having fun. And besides, torturing everyone is fun too. Next up to the torture chamber..... PAIGE!!!  
  
PAIGE: Wait, why are you torturing me again?  
  
ME: Coz I want to. I have no bad feelings towards you or any member of the Charmed cast, except for That creepy dude who was working with Prue at the beginning of the series.  
  
PRUE: Oh, you mean Richard, who had glasses and I used to be engaged to him, and then I quit, and nearly strangled him to death with his tie?  
  
ME: Yeappers, that's the one.  
  
PRUE: O_O!  
  
PAIGE: Wait, isn't Prue supposed to be dead?  
  
ME: THIS IS MY WORLD! SO I DO WHAT I WANT!!!  
  
PAIGE: (cowers) O_O!  
  
PRUE: Wait, you want me dead?  
  
PAIGE: NO! I just wondered how the hell you came back to life.  
  
PRUE: Nevermind.  
  
ME: People, people, shut up and let me think.  
  
CDD: The people who reviewed?  
  
ME: Oh yeah. Thanks CDD. (throws a candy bar)  
  
CDD: (catches it) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! CANDY!!!  
  
ME: Thanks to all of you who reviewed.  
  
FREEZEWIND: Hehe, Me updating. And I love Cole. He be great. (grins)  
  
DREWFULLERFAN4LIFE: Hiya, thanks for reviewing, and saying my story is cool, and I am still writing.  
  
WINTERBLAZE: Hmn.......... If I told you the answer to that question, then it wouldn't be very fair. Well, you'll see soon enough. (smirks evilly)  
  
LADYKNIGHT6: Thankies for reviewing. And yes, Cole is back. And I MIGHT do something to get Cole and Phoebe back together. But I make no promises.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER8: Hehe, that will be revealed sooner or later. I haven't decided which chapter yet. (  
  
MARIKA TAIRYS: Hehe, Hi Marika-Chan. And how many people love Cole as much as I do? (looks to see a sea of raised hands) O_O! Anyways, There will be more of Cole. Oh and me updating. (  
  
CDD: Wow, more people reviewed this time.  
  
ME: Yeappers, and it will get better. (grins evilly)  
  
CDD: I do not like the evil look on your face. It shows me trouble.  
  
ME: Only for the characters in my story.  
  
CDD: Poor people. May god have mercy on their souls.  
  
ME: Don't you me may *I* have mercy on their souls?  
  
CDD: Well, you know what I meant. You are god to me. Remember, I am your muse.  
  
ME: Whatever.  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel doesn't own Charmed or any of it's characters, except for Phoenix, and evil Wyatt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Legacy.  
  
Chapter Five – Enter New Arrivals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe was pacing and Piper and Paige merely stood still and didn't even think. Well they didn't appear to be thinking. Piper's thoughts kept wondering back to Chris, whom they had all picked on at some point. Paige kept wondering exactly what was going on. She kept wondering about her future, and what was in it. (A/N: I already saw the episode of Charmed where Phoebe sees the future of the Charmed ones. So :P This is my fic, so let's just say that things WILL get screwed up. THAT is a promise) That was when a flashing load of blue orbs started appearing, and flying around. They soon started to take form. There were a set of triplets, girls, standing in front of them. There was also a boy standing there, looking irritated. He looked to be about fifteen. He had blonde hair, but he also had dark eyes. Chris looked at the boy. "Nicholas? WHY is it that you couldn't stop the triplets from orbing?" Chris asked the younger boy. Who was dressed in a pair of jeans, black trainers, a white vest, and an open, long sleeved, red shirt. His blonde hair, was like Chris' but messy. Although it was the kind of messy that always seemed to look right.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at the new arrivals. The girls were giggling. Chris gave them a withering glare and they stopped and pouted at him. "You try stopping them when they gang up on you." The boy said. The three girls looked to be about twelve. They all had dark brown hair, and vivid blue eyes. Chris shook his head. "Who masterminded this little scheme?" Chris asked. He paced back and forth in front of the girls. The boy smirked slightly. His nature seeming rather cold and calculating. Piper stared at the boy. He seemed to have her eyes, and Leo's hair. He was like a reverse of Chris, who had Leo's eyes and Piper's hair. Wyatt was just like a carbon copy of Leo. Piper was very confused now. "Who are these kids?" She wondered to herself. Paige was secretly wondering the same thing.  
  
The first triplet was wearing all red. She had a red vest top, red jeans, and red chelsea boots. Not to mention, she was wearing red fingerless gloves, and her dark brown hair was tied into a plait, and she had a red bandanna on her head. Her dark brown bangs, poked out haphazardly, around her face. She grinned good naturedly at Chris when he sent his glare her way. She slung a red backpack from off of her shoulders. "Hi to you too, daddy Chris. By the way, We're your daughters, Paige. Although we usually called you mom when you were alive in our time." She said. Paige's jaw dropped. Chris cocked his head to the side and gave her a dirty look. "Can you STOP calling me that Helen?" He said. The girl grinned. "You act like my dad. Even if he is dead." Helen said. Chris shook his head.  
  
Piper thought that the whole thing reminded her of when grams, had interrogated Phoebe, Piper and Prue about something. The second triplet blinked at Chris. "So you're saying that you DON'T need our help at all?" She said quietly. She was wearing blue, denim dungarees, a light blue t- shirt, and blue pumps. She had a blue backpack on her back, and her hair was tied, half up and half down, with a light blue hair band, that had a blue rose attached to it. Chris shook his head. "You three are too young to be hunting any kind of demon, or helping to hunt demons, Olivia." Chris said. The girl glared slightly, but her face soon went back to it's peaceful look.  
  
The third triplet shook her head in amusement. She was dressed in white. She wore a white, long sleeved top, that flared from the elbows. It had a round neckline, rather then a v-neckline. She also wore white jeans, and white trainers. Her hair was tied into a bun, strands fell down at the sides, of her face. The white hair band had a white butterfly attached to it. She carried a white backpack on her back. Chris caught the amusement on her face. "What is so funny Catherine?" Chris asked her. She merely shrugged. "You have to act so high and mighty. Remember, this is us vs. Wyatt. We've got no choice but to work together to stay alive. Especially if we don't want to kill him." Catherine said.  
  
"How is it possible to stop Wyatt without killing him?" Chris said quietly. "They're gonna explain when Phoenix gets here." The boy said. "Oh, so you let them drag you here, Nicholas?" Chris said. "Yeah, coz I think that their idea might work. If you remember correctly, Wyatt is MY brother too. I have a right to want to help. I can make my own decisions you know. I think you got so wrapped up in the world going to shit, that me existing didn't really matter, it's always just `Stay out of the way Nick' or `Don't follow us Nick' maybe just once, I'd like to do something, other then sitting on my ass." Nicholas said. Chris blinked in shock.  
  
Nicholas orbed before anyone could stop him. Piper gave Chris a look that said "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" And Paige had a look that said "What the fuck is going on?" Phoebe was still pacing, lost in her own thoughts and staring into nothingness. That was when Phoenix arrived in a burst of flames. As soon as she saw the triplets and Chris looking very disturbed. She shook her head. "Chris, baby-sit the terrible threesome. I'm gonna go find Nicholas." Phoenix said. She once again disappeared in another burst of flames, before Chris could even ask her what had happened, at the Manor.  
  
Leo orbed in. "The elders just sensed something extremely powerful orbing around. I thought it might've been Wyatt. But I couldn't find any trace of him." Leo said. Chris bit his lip. "That wasn't Wyatt, that was Nicholas." Chris said. "Who is Nicholas?" Leo asked. Voicing the question that the sister's had yet to ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoenix orbed to the old tree in the middle of the park. She remembered taking Wyatt, Chris and Nicholas there when they were all younger. It was fun to climb the tree and try hard not to fall off. But if any of them fell, Phoenix remembered how Nicholas would save them from hurting themselves, with his telekinesis. Nicholas had strong powers, but as yet, had never learned to use them. He could only use them when he felt the need to protect someone else. He couldn't use them spontaneously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'd like to hear the answer to that question myself." Piper said. Leo looked at Chris. In fact, everyone looked at Chris. Except for the triplets, who didn't seem bothered. "There were a few things that I didn't get to tell you." Chris said. "Well, tell us." Piper demanded. "Nicholas is my little brother. After you died, he had a hard time adjusting to everything. You see, he was eleven when you died. He wasn't even there. Aunt Paige was trying to teach him how to unleash his powers. Hell, we didn't even need to bind his powers, because he never used them except for orbing. And he had perfect control over that. But he had no control over anything else. The only time he used his powers was when he had the instinct that someone he cared about was in danger. It was strange, because his body would react, not his mind. Like I said, he never had any control over his powers." Chris said.  
  
"Nicholas is the most powerful one out of all of us though, when his powers show." Helen said. The three sisters and Leo looked at Chris and the triplets with a strange look. Helen grinned. Olivia took over. "You see, Nicholas, is not only a telekinetic. He has the power to heal, and the power to levitate. He can also read minds." Olivia said. "He's an empath?" Phoebe asked. Olivia nodded. Catherine continued.  
  
"Nicholas can also freeze things. He can even rewind time. If he concentrates for about a week. But that's only when Phoenix helps, coz he can't control it." Catherine said. Leo and Piper looked shocked. "He is a Charmed one. So are Chris and Wyatt. Although when Wyatt went evil, it took the Charmed ones down. That made it worse for all witches. Especially when humans started hunting us." Catherine said. Tears, threatened to spill from her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoenix walked over to Nicholas. "So? Why did you run away on us?" Phoenix asked. He smiled at her. "Sorry Phoenix. It just doesn't seem fair that Chris just tells me what to do all the time. I never get a chance to prove myself. Do anything." Nicholas said. That was when Phoenix noticed something. "Nicholas, when did you bind your powers?" Nicholas looked at Phoenix. "I never bound my powers. You know I've always been trying to take control of them. Why would I want to bind my powers?" Nicholas asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris also noticed something. Something coming through a portal. That others watched as whatever it was, came through. All of them ready to protect themselves. As soon as she stepped out, Piper and Phoebe's eyes widened with shock. "Is that........ Prue?" Piper asked in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Right, I would just like to inform you that I am visually impaired, so if I get anyone's looks are wrong, then you can't blame me. Especially with eyes, because I find it hard to see them, because even on a huge TV, they are too small for me to see. I think the Richard has dark brown hair. I think Piper has dark eyes, and I think Paige's eyes are blue. I also think that Cole's eyes are blue too. So that's what I'm going with. You can tell me if I am wrong, so that I know for next time. But I can't do much now. Usually I would ask my brother's, but seeing as I am at a residential college, I'm afraid I can't ask my brothers for references.  
  
CDD: By the way. That was the end of the chapter. Hehehe  
  
ME: See, you are getting my evil ways now CDD.  
  
CDD: (blinks) I've been around you fro too long.  
  
ME: XP Anyways, people. If you want me to update, REVIEW!!!! Thanks people. (grins) 


	6. Not Everything Is What It Seems

ME: Hi people.  
  
CDD: Uh....... Forgive her hyperness.  
  
ME: SHUT UP CDD!!!  
  
CDD: You've been drinking Vimto again, haven't you?  
  
ME: (hides empty bottle behind back) Of course not.  
  
CDD: Yeah right.  
  
(My friend walks into room)  
  
FRIEND: Uh....... Lady Blade?  
  
ME: Yeah.......  
  
FRIEND: Where did that bottle of Vimto you had, go?  
  
ME: Uhm........  
  
FRIEND: (gives sidelong look) You drank it didn't you?  
  
ME: Uh....... No? (smiles sheepishly)  
  
FRIEND: WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THE CRUNCHY NUT DIET!!! HOW COULD YOU DRINK THE VIMTO?!?!  
  
ME: Uh.....  
  
FRIEND: I KNEW that you were too hyper this morning. I mean, who would suggest that Trish have an affair on Mike with a mass-murderer and then jump out of a window in guilt?  
  
ME: Yeah, but Heartbeat is lame without Mike in it.  
  
FRIEND: Try to show a bit of self control.  
  
ME: (pouts) But the Vimto bottle was calling to me.  
  
FRIEND: (rolls eyes)  
  
BOTTLE: Lady Blade..... drink me........ drink me...  
  
FRIEND: OO!  
  
ME: I TOLD you the bottle was calling to me.  
  
FRIEND: OO! OO!  
  
ME: Hehe, I would like to thank my reviewers.  
  
WINTER BLAZE: Hiya. And almost everyone loves Cole. BTW the triplets belong to Paige. But NP I once thought that Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh was evil and got his head caught in a toaster, so it's not like we do not make mistakes. OO! Wait, I still think he got his head stuck in a toaster. Anyways,I am updating and you will find out about Prue soon enough. (6)  
  
ANGMALISH: Hehehehe Like I said to Winter Blaze, you will find out about Prue soon. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
MELISSA: Thankies for the info. I'll take into account for the next time that I do a charmed fic. ( And I glad you like my fic. I always appreciate peoples nice comments.  
  
FREEZEWIND: FREEZEWIND-CHAN!!! (hugs) Hehe, I think that was the longest review you have ever writ before. OO! Is there such a word as writ? Nevermind. Oh and the triplets are based on three aspects of my personality. Which is strange because I did not know I had a peaceful side.  
  
MARIKA TAIRYS: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You will soon find out, won't you. (6)  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Charmed, she does own Phoenix and the triplets, and Nicholas.  
  
The Legacy.  
  
Chapter Six – Not Everything is What it Seems.  
  
The others looked in shock at Prue. Or rather, someone who looked like Prue. She couldn't really be Prue, could she? She certainly looked like Prue. She smiled and the triplets just shook their heads. "Prue's our Whitelighter." Catherine said. Piper's eyes went wide for a second, before she fainted.  
  
Nicholas looked at Phoenix in shock. "I think I know why you don't have any control over your powers." Phoenix said. Nicholas looked at her. "The binding potion that must have been given to you, is extremely strong. But not strong enough to totally bind your powers. That's why you have no control. Someone had to have given you the potion." Phoenix looked at Nicholas. "I don't understand. Who would want to give me a binding potion?" Nicholas asked. "Well, you see, someone would have had to have given you a drink. Something that didn't look like a drink. Do you remember anyone giving you a drink for something Nicholas?" Phoenix asked. "I remember Wyatt telling me that this weird blue potion would help me get more control over my powers. But I seemed to have less control after I drank it." Nicholas said quietly.  
  
Phoenix glared slightly. "There's something I'm missing." Phoenix thought. She looked at Nicholas. Her eyes narrowing. There was something wrong. Something she couldn't figure out. But she knew who would be able to. "Can I risk it?" Phoenix thought. But she didn't have a choice. If she was right, she couldn't risk waiting.  
  
Phoebe was still in shock, but gaping at Prue. Prue seemed rather magnanimous, as she sat daintily on a small rock that was outside, Richard's estate. They were all a little nervous, seeing as Phoenix hadn't come back with Nicholas yet. They were shocked when something materialised in front of them. Their eyes widened in horror.  
  
Nicholas looked at Phoenix. "Why didn't you tell us? Cole could've gone back to rule the underworld, and you could've stayed with us." Nicholas glared slightly. Phoenix knew that Cole was the only one who could unbind Nicholas' powers. "It's a strong binding potion." Cole said quietly. Phoenix had just summoned him. Nicholas glared even more. "It's been made with my blood, from the time when I was the Source." Cole added. "Is that even possible?" Phoenix asked. "What? Making a binding potion, using my blood? Yes it is." Cole said. Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Well, this might be slightly painful. To remove the binding potion, I have to remove the portion of blood that belongs to me." Cole said. He smirked, and Nicholas looked rather taken-aback at this comment.  
  
Phoenix shook her head. "It's not going to hurt at all. You won't feel a thing, it's just a spell to take the potion out of your body." Phoenix said. Nicholas looked very relieved at that moment. Cole started to recite the spell.  
  
ME: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!  
  
CDD: You're evil.  
  
ME: SHUT UP!!! I have an exam a week from Monday, so I need to torture someone.  
  
CDD: Whatever.  
  
ME: C ya L8r people, and remember, R&R. 


	7. Projection & Protection

ME: HI PEOPLE!!!  
  
CDD: You actually did the exam?  
  
ME: Yeappers  
  
CDD: How did it go?  
  
ME: It was O.K. I guess.  
  
CDD: That is a good thing is it not?  
  
ME: Yeap. I still have a media exam in three days.  
  
CDD: (rolls eyes)  
  
ME: Don't you dare look at me like that CDD, I am already stressing.  
  
CDD: OO!  
  
ME: I in a bad mood, coz Media is hard.  
  
CDD: Why did you take it then?  
  
ME: It's the only lesson where I get to watch TV  
  
CDD: Nevermind.  
  
ME: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers  
  
CHANTY: Hehe, (blushes) I am not that gr8 Hehe. But thanks for saying so. I have updated.  
  
MARIKA TAIRYS: MARIKA-CHAN!!!! (hugs) Me did bring Prue back. BTW prepare for the worst. XP  
  
MCGIRL: Hehehehehehehehehehehe There will be lots of Phoenix. She my OC so she will be around. Hehehehehe.  
  
FREEZEWIND: FREEZEWIND-CHAN!!! (hugs) Thanks for reviewing again. BTW I LOVE cliffies.  
  
CDD: Is that it?  
  
ME: Shut up CDD.  
  
CDD: (rolls eyes) Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Charmed but she does own her deranged sense of being.  
  
ME: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! THE PIGEONS!!!  
  
CDD: See what I mean?  
  
The Legacy.  
  
Chapter Seven – Projection & Protection.  
  
Phoebe was the first one to notice the demon standing in front of them. Then something else appeared next to the demon. Wyatt. Or rather.... Wyatt's evil, future self. He smirked at them all. Then he glared at them all. Piper was horrified by the look in his eyes. This look, that would have killed them, had it been a weapon. The triplets glared at him. "You three runts still upset that I shopped your parents to the witch hunting humans?" Wyatt said. He smirked when the three girls glared. Their eyes lit up as though they were on fire. "You should be ashamed of what you've done." Catherine said. "Now WHY is that?" Wyatt said. "They were you Aunt and Uncle." Chris answered.  
  
Cole had started the spell. He bit his lip. He hoped that there would be no damage to Nicholas, as he hadn't practised this spell before. Cole started.  
  
"Blood of mine, Return to me, Make mine, A whole body, Take my curse, From this child, Allow his power, To become wild."  
  
Cole finished the spell. Nicholas flexed his hands and two light balls flew out and hit a couple of trees. Each of them missing Cole by barely an inch. Nicholas smiled sheepishly. "Uh......... sorry." Nicholas said. "At least we know that his power works now." Phoenix said.  
  
Wyatt grinned like a wolf that had the sheep cornered. Suddenly a great light appeared from the sky, and landed on the ground. Wyatt glared at the ball of light. It materialised into Nicholas. Wyatt glared more. Chris looked horrified. "Nick, come over here." Chris said." Wyatt started to advance on Nicholas. "Why do you want him to do that Chris? Afraid that I'm gonna hurt our baby brother? Maybe he wants to play with the big boys now." Wyatt said. Wyatt formed a ball of fire in his hands, and shot it at Nicholas. Chris ran forward to try and stop his brother's death. He was grabbed by Leo. The fireball........  
  
Went straight through Nicholas, without even affecting him. "Have you heard of astral projection, big brother?" Nicholas said. Wyatt's face went tomato red with anger. "HOW DID YOU GET YOUR POWERS BACK?" Wyatt yelled. He was like a spoiled little child who had been told he couldn't have a cookie before dinner. "If you want to know that, come and find me." Nicholas answered. Then the projection of him disappeared.  
  
Wyatt cursed and disappeared. Chris looked very angry. "If that had been Nicholas, then you could've stopped me from saving him." Chris hissed. "I knew that he wasn't real." Leo said. "Whitelighters are able to sense life in anything, and there was no life in that image of Nicholas. Just a lot of magic." Leo added. Chris bit his lip. "I hope he's O.K." Chris said.  
  
Phoenix looked at Nicholas, as he came out of his trance. "Are you sure that we're safe here?" Phoenix asked Cole. "We'll be fine. This is a place protected by fairy magic. Wyatt wouldn't have a clue that we were here unless someone told him." Cole said. "Thanks alot father." Phoenix said. "Don't mention it." Cole said sarcastically. Phoenix rolled her eyes.  
  
Wyatt was sat down on a dais. He glared at the demon. "So it's true. Cole is alive. All this time that we thought him dead, and he was hiding." Wyatt said. He smirked. "I'll use my family's Whitelighter, and my cousin's father to win my battle for me." Wyatt said to himself. Shadows obscuring the look of malice that crossed his face, but never obscuring the ice-hate that shone in his blue eyes.  
  
ME: OO! THAT was weird.  
  
CDD: Where did that come from?  
  
ME: I don't know.  
  
CDD: Please R&R people.  
  
ME: I know this is a short chapter, but forgive me, I couldn't think of what to write. 


	8. The Plan

**LADY BLADE: Hi again people.**

**CDD: What have you been doing Lady blade.**

**LADY BLADE: I was actually away for the summer. I have to apologise for not updating sooner. I'm really sorry people.**

**CDD: Just get on with it. I'm bored.**

**LADY BLADE: Whatever. XP I must thank all my reviewers.**

**FREEZEWIND – Hiya Freezewind-chan. See I am updating now. I know it took me ages, and I left a cliffie. But I'm not so bad really. **

**MARICOLE – Hiya. Thanks for reading, and don't worry, but Cole does have a part in this. (grins evilly) Anyways, I must carry on, and write the next chapter.**

**MARIKA TAIRYS – It is O.K. for you to be hyper. As for Prue. Be afraid,.. be very afraid. (smirks the smirk of all evil) Laters.**

**CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Charmed or any of the characters from the series. She does however own future Wyatt, the triplets, Phoenix and Nicholas. So there. XP**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Legacy.**

**Chapter Eight - The Plan.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phoenix was sat waiting. She knew Wyatt was coming for them now. "Why are you so worried Phoenix?" Cole asked. "It might be the fact that Wyatt is the strongest Magic User in existence. We're taking him on, head-on, without any way of knowing that we'll win. I'm preparing for my own death, and you're telling me not to worry?" Phoenix asked. Cole nodded. "Nicholas is strong enough to beat Wyatt, but if you don't believe in him, how is he supposed to believe in himself?" Cole asked. Phoenix nodded. "You're right. I'm just worried that Nicholas hasn't quite gotten control yet." Phoenix replied, as she looked at Nicholas using his powers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Piper was very angry at this moment. She glared fiercely at everyone. "I want to know what is going on. NOW!" She hissed. Catherine decided to explain. "You see Auntie Piper, Nicholas had his Magic blocked. We never knew why he couldn't use it. But he only seemed to be able to use it, when he was sure that something would happen to us if he didn't. He never was able to project his spirit like that before." Catherine said. The others nodded. "That means that somehow, he's managed to find what was blocking his powers." Chris said quietly. "Now we need to find him." Leo added. Everyone seemed to agree to that. "We should orb back to the manor." The triplets chorused all at once. Piper looked like she didn't agree. "Piper, the triplets are right you know." Phoebe said. "We can skry for Nicholas and Phoenix there." Paige added. So they all orbed back. (A/N: I am not going to explain it all because it will take me too long) Once they were there, they started to skry. But then Phoebe realised something. "We have nothing of Phoenix's to skry with." Phoebe said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wyatt's anger rose to the point of explosion, in the underworld, where things were exploding in flames around him. None of the demons, dared go near him at the moment. "I want the Whitelighter bought to me. Alive." Wyatt said. "Which White Lighter Sire?" A demon asked with trepidation. "I want Prue bought here." Wyatt said. The demons looked unsure. "Are you afraid of a Whitelighter?" Wyatt asked, making the demons cringe. "No sire, we'll deal with it." A demon said. Wyatt smirked. "Good, and I'll deal with Cole." He said. His eyes were like glowing coals, as he grinned maniacally.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Piper glared as Paige tried once again to skry for Nicholas and found nothing. "Why can't I find anything?" Paige gritted out with frustration. "Because Nicholas doesn't want to be found." Chris said. The triplets looked frightened. "What's freaking you three out." Chris asked. "The demon that's standing in the doorway COULD be a good guess?" Helen said. Olivia nodded. They all turned to see a demon in the doorway. "I've come for the Whitelighter. You cannot stop me." The demon's grating voice hissed. Catherine, made an energy ball. "Really?" Catherine said. "Well, you can try telling us which Whitelighter you want." Olivia said. Another energy ball was formed. "Either way, you're not taking any of us." Helen finished.**

"**Who said I wanted any of you pathetic girls. You're just children, and have barely enough power to fill a thimble." The demon said. The triplets glared fiercely. "Don't be so sure." Helen said. The three managed to surround the demon in seconds. They started to recite a spell. **

"**Demon of our own creation,  
****By our hands you will be gone,  
****We are the Witches of Our Nation,  
****Destroy the one who does us wrong."**

**The triplets finished the spell and the demon disappeared into dust. The others all looked shocked. "You think that we were born witches to let our power go to waste?" Olivia asked. "I didn't know you knew how to vanquish Witch-created demons?" Chris questioned. "We had to learn, after Wyatt set the demons on us anyway. Mother taught us before she died." Helen said quietly. "I think I found something." Paige said. Her skrying crystal had landed. On a strange part of the map. "Uh… isn't that where Cole's old penthouse was?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded. They got ready to orb in. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wyatt was furious. Prue hadn't been captured. But he did have new information. "Maybe the little twirps can help me after all. I thought they were powerless. I should've thought about things not being so obvious, as what you can see." Wyatt said to himself, in the dark throne room. Wyatt glared into a large pool of water that showed him exactly what Prue and the triplets were doing…………**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Piper looked at the triplets. "Prue, I think they should stay here." Piper said. She was still irked, about talking to her dead sister. Prue smirked slightly. "I'm not a ghost, Piper, I'm a Whitelighter. Don't be so nervous. I'll make sure they're alright here." Prue said. Piper nodded. Chris, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo orbed to the old penthouse. Leaving the triplets, and Prue all alone.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LADY BLADE: Well I hope ya all enjoyed that chappie. **

**CDD: That was terribly mean. Don't you EVER not leave us wondering?**

**LADY BLADE: Please, that would be boring. So XPXPXPXP**

**CDD: No comment.**

**LADY BLADE: I hope you all had fun reading this chapter, coz it's nowhere near over yet. (laughs evilly to self)**

**CDD: Nuh nuh, you got a history essay to do. **

LADY BLADE: DAMN YOU CDD!!! Did you have to remind me about that? I was just in a good mood.

**CDD: Please R&R people, and pray that Lady blade survives her History essay. **

**LADY BLADE: Bye people. C ya L8r's.**


End file.
